


男友请听好

by baozaolaichuang



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: 1000, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozaolaichuang/pseuds/baozaolaichuang
Summary: 易烊x千玺《朋友请听好》背景人物涉及：千玺、何老师、娜姐、易烊（飞行嘉宾）、小赵（无特指飞行嘉宾）
Relationships: 易烊/千玺
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	男友请听好

**Author's Note:**

> 易烊x千玺  
> 《朋友请听好》背景
> 
> 人物涉及：千玺、何老师、娜姐、易烊（飞行嘉宾）、小赵（无特指飞行嘉宾）

节目录制到中期，三位常驻嘉宾已经把广播小别墅当成了自己的家，适意舒服的慢生活让人心情放松愉悦。

“我来问一下咱们的小帮手到哪里了。”  
何老师拨通节目组提前准备好的号码。

“喂？你好，这里是朋友请听好广播小站，我是何炅。请问你是我们的广播站小助手吗？”

“何老师您好，我们是新来的小助手，还有十分钟我们就到了。”

“很快就到了噢～” 后面穿插进来欢快的一声。

“喔你们俩在一块啊？好好好，那我们就在这儿等你们来。嗯嗯…好，再见。”

正在给点点和苔倒猫粮的千玺停下了动作，想稍微听清楚一些，但是无奈离何老师有点远，听不清电话那头的声音。

“娜娜、千玺，咱们新嘉宾还有十分钟就来啦！”  
何老师迈着欢快的脚步蹭蹭走到猫窝旁。

“哇这么快，这次是谁啊？”  
娜姐小心地轻挠着苔的下巴，她从千玺那儿学来的撸猫手法，猫咪们被这样挠会很舒服。

“接电话的这个我已经猜出来了，还有一个我不太确定，等他们到了我们就知道了。”

千玺细致的把猫粮袋子封好口，没说话只点了点头。

“我认识吗？”娜姐好奇地问。

“这个你肯定认识，很厉害的人，而且千玺这次一定很开心。”  
何老师笑得神秘，突然被cue到的千玺有些迷茫。抬眼无辜地看了看何老师，想找出什么有用信息。可惜何老师毫无破绽，只对他笑着眨了眨眼。

门铃声响起，何老师小跑着去开门，娜姐和千玺也从沙发上起来跟着往门口凑。  
打开门两个年轻的男人热情地摆手打招呼，何老师和娜姐脸上带着笑意直接叫出他们的名字，千玺看到门口的飞行嘉宾，脸上更多了一些惊喜和不敢相信。  
一位是他听过名字但没有合作过的同期小生小赵，另一位则是自己曾在媒体面前公开表示过很喜欢的演员易烊。  
当然千玺的意思是很喜欢这位老师的演技，如果有机会的话想和他合作这种。

虽然他口中的易烊老师还是九零后，但已经有了很多优秀且业界评价很高的作品，是国民度和实力并存的优秀演员，而且还是轰动影坛的二十六岁影帝。千玺没想到两人的合作就这么突然的，而且是在做电台节目的时候到来。  
被兴奋感和冲击感刺激得起鸡皮疙瘩的千玺紧张地捏了捏衣角，站在随时把握节奏的何老师身后显得有些局促无措。

两位嘉宾上前和何老师、娜姐亲切地握了手，转到千玺这边，易烊依旧是亲和地笑着。男人的手温和却有力，身体微微前倾，眼神温和有礼地看着千玺。不愧是礼仪满分的成熟前辈，永远是这么得体。

千玺有些害羞地叫了声前辈好，娜姐听到了，故意要逗逗他，“诶千玺，易烊可没比你大太多？怎么就成前辈啦？”  
千玺是在心里觉得易烊很厉害，相当于自己的老师一样，所以尊称了前辈，却忽视了易烊也是年少有为，正是好年纪，经娜姐这一提，才反应过来好像把人叫老了。

千玺愣了一下，不好意思地抿嘴笑，甜蜜的梨涡又偷偷跑了出来，在心里想着要怎么圆场。  
这次解围的不是何老师，娜姐话音刚落倒是被易烊抢了先，“哈哈千玺弟弟不用这么客气，叫我易哥就行。”

何老师给两人找了客用拖鞋，把人让进客厅，边走着还说，“易烊，你这次来可圆了千玺的梦了，他可是在很多采访中说想和你合作呢。”  
被何老师这么直白地说出来，千玺激动又害羞，看着自己心中的偶像易烊，心里的舒服劲儿得比撸猫还多一点。  
易烊转头看千玺模样乖巧眼神还真诚，也真心地接道，“我也想和千玺合作很久了，我看了他那部电影，演得很好呢。”  
千玺心里冒着雀跃的泡泡，能得到喜欢的演员的认可真的很开心，当然千玺表达开心的方式就是露出两排白牙笑一笑。  
“谢谢易哥。”

旁边的小赵也应和着，“对，我也看了《少年的你》，千玺太厉害了！”

“咱们这儿有投影仪，可以投屏看的。”何老师献宝似的和嘉宾分享，满眼都是对这个快乐小天地的满意之感。  
“哇设备这么齐全！”小赵惊叹着，实话说从在外面远远的看到这别墅的影儿时他就开始惊叹了。  
“那当然了。欢迎加入我们朋友请听好广播小站。”何老师带头鼓起了掌。

气氛融洽，易烊和小赵也拿出了礼物和大家分享，易烊带来一大盒润喉糖和一个多功能按摩抱枕，小赵带来一个星空投影灯和一组老鼠摆件。  
“这个主要是考虑到电台工作要长时间说话，我带来了很多润喉糖。抱枕是可以按摩的，消除工作的疲劳。”  
易烊和大家一一解释，何老师直叹贴心实用。

“我带了可以连蓝牙放音乐的投影灯，还有今年不是鼠年嘛，挑了一组小老鼠。”小赵的礼物也很有心意。  
“哇，这个小老鼠好可爱，我看看上面写的什么，福禄寿喜…哈哈哈行好吉祥。”  
何老师读着这过于有传统祝福味儿的词忍不住笑出声。

“诶我知道这个，是不是能投影出满天花板的星星的。这间接满足我想要闪耀的灯球的愿望了哈哈哈哈。”  
娜姐笑得开怀，想起第一期自己开玩笑说要在广播站弄一个闪耀的灯球。  
千玺在旁边被娜姐感染的也眯着眼笑。

展示完礼物三位常驻带两人参观了小别墅，小帮手的房间在玻璃花房的男客房，舒适整洁的房间和对脊椎好的硬床垫。

几个人聊了一会儿要着手准备午餐，依旧是娜姐掌勺，何老师做副手。千玺和小赵帮忙洗菜，易烊改刀备菜。  
千玺洗菜很细致，把枯叶择掉，在流水下冲洗几遍确保干净，再递给易烊，嘴里轻轻唤一声“易哥”。

黏人点点喵呜着散步到厨房蹭千玺的裤腿，千玺用拖鞋轻轻推了推猫咪的身子，语气温柔地哄它离开，“点点去旁边玩好不好，不要打扰哥哥。”

五个人的厨房难免摩擦，千玺小心的往旁边挪了挪，怕碰到切菜的易烊，让他分神受伤。  
洗菜间隙千玺偏头认真地看菜板，易烊切菜很熟练，手稳而有力，翻飞的刀刃把蔬菜断成均匀块状丝状，分别码到盘子里备好。  
想想自己这个厨房小白，洗菜才是最安全的。

何老师回头去接盘子里备好的菜下锅，也惊叹了句，“哇小易你的刀功很好啊！”

“我平时条件允许的话都是自己做菜吃。”

“我看看！真的很好诶，这刀功只差一点点就追上我了。”  
娜姐习惯性开了个玩笑，大家都笑着不拆台。

菜品一道道端上桌，娜姐出手色香味俱全，五人欢声笑语地吃过午餐。

广播小站的直播是第二天下午的六点，已经有了几期广播经验的三位并不急，午休时间自由活动。  
娜姐上楼去睡个午觉，何老师和小赵找了部电影看。剩千玺和自己的偶像易烊，两人在玻璃花房闲聊。

“千玺你现在是上大二吧？”

“嗯对。”

“我也是中戏的，说起来还是你学长呢。”

“嗯嗯，我知道的。”千玺腼腆地笑了笑。

“不过我那时候没像你这么好学，我中间拍戏还是不得已和学校请假了。其实大学这段时间还是沉下心去积淀一下比较好，多吸收养分，咱们学校的教授会给你的思想很多启发。”

千玺没想到前辈这么了解自己，连上大学后没有进组都知道。

“对，我也是想尽量多一些时间学习，如果能遇到好的剧本和角色也挺期待进组的，在片场也可以积攒很多实践经验。”

千玺有自己的想法和规划，易烊之前听闻千玺沉稳，但他知道其实千玺是个内心非常丰富的男孩，这次见面除了见识到千玺眼睛里的坚定，倒意外发现生活中更多软萌害羞的一面，和外界普遍认同的成熟话少心理年龄大有很不一样的感觉，也和易烊通过一些节目花絮了解到的随和调皮不太一样。

易烊觉得自己像是打开了一罐包装非常精美的糖果，看外表就知道它甜美，没想到里面还是什锦味的，有不同的层次丰富的口感。

有个秘密，就是这位人气口碑双握的实力派影帝喜欢如今正当红的偶像演员千玺。  
具体是哪种喜欢，只有影帝本人心里清楚。易烊的助理也知道自家老板喜欢千玺，不过他只当是对新生代的欣赏，毕竟易烊就是这么和他说的。  
易烊没事儿的消遣就是看看千玺的综艺，这街啊、大冰小将啊、北鼻啊，知道这男孩是个全才，边看边赞叹，助理已经学会习惯性忽略了。

不过这些也只有助理一人知道，他明白不会向外透露老板的生活，所以易烊也乐得轻松放心。

这次终于有机会也有档期合作，易烊作为飞行嘉宾来到广播小站，相处半天时间越发觉得自己来值了。

“易哥，你的作品我全都看过，你演的太好了，就是能打动人的那种，剧抛脸完全不会出戏。”

“哈哈哈是吗，前期准备工作还是很重要，吃透剧本，揣摩出角色的魂，自己再赋予他新的生命和你自身独有的理解。”

易烊夸赞听过无数，偏偏千玺真诚的话让他心里舒服又受用。千玺眼神中带着赤诚和崇拜，让易烊愈发有一种前辈演员的责任感，总想着指点他什么，倒少了一些私密心思。

两人聊了半天专业上的话题，直到何老师下来找他们俩去玩游戏才打住。

何老师叫他们上去玩抽积木，就是那种很多木条的叠叠乐，轮流往下敲木条，谁敲的时候积木塌了就要接受惩罚。

餐区角落的两个扭蛋机分别是真心话和大冒险，何老师提议玩游戏输的人要在扭蛋机里随机挑一个小惩罚。

五个人围坐在桌旁小心翼翼地敲木条，上手时屏住呼吸，安全取下木条后放松地呼气。  
敲下十几块之后，叠叠乐最终倒在小赵的手中。  
小赵去大冒险的扭蛋机里摇出来一个长段的绕口令挑战，读了三次才勉强通顺。  
何老师笑着说在广播小站口条也得好，算是提前为明天的直播预热了。

又玩了几次，娜姐输了挑的真心话扭蛋是问后面几期最想让谁来节目做飞行嘉宾，娜姐大笑着说当然是我们快乐家族的成员了。

千玺输了在大冒险扭蛋机里摇出来的是明早叫全员起床。  
“哇千玺，这个任务很艰巨啊，咱们有没有特别爱赖床的？”  
何老师扫视一圈，小赵的表情很是苦涩，举手做投降状保证，“我尽量尽量。”

易烊的大冒险扭蛋里的指令是好好赞美一下坐在你左侧的成员。  
读出这一条后大家的视线同步移到了千玺的身上，千玺没想到大冒险任务还与自己有关，而且是让前辈夸自己，害羞地坐直了身子用指尖戳了戳脸。

“千玺很好夸啊，演技好、跳舞棒、会书法、还谦虚低调、又很可爱、有礼貌…”  
易烊掰着手指头有条不紊的夸，何老师和娜姐笑着点头，一脸的长辈关怀的慈爱表情。  
易烊差点没收住，想着差不多了，不然粉头属性又该暴露了。  
千玺在旁边眼神飘忽不敢看易烊，压下被前辈夸赞的开心，咬着嘴唇摆弄衣袖。

游戏结束后，看了看时间大家凑在一起准备晚饭，千玺想向前辈学一学切菜改刀，易烊在旁边扶着千玺的手指教他避刀刃，手被前辈抓着，千玺心里难免紧张，偷偷抬头去看他，影帝一脸认真专注的老师样，千玺也赶紧垂下头好好听讲。  
易烊余光扫到千玺刚才偷看自己，盯着男生粉红的耳朵，暗叹千玺可爱软萌，就是太爱害羞了，惹得人想欺负他逗逗他。  
又怕他太紧张伤到自己，放开了手让千玺自由发挥。

晚上吃完饭，何老师带着大家做了一下明天直播的安排和计划，也给两位小帮手做了上岗培训。

休闲时间娜姐调暗客厅光线，点开小赵带来的星空投影灯，“诶你们谁要打歌，趁现在啊，我连个蓝牙放音乐。”  
娜姐对着大家说，最后冲千玺眨了下眼。  
千玺知道娜姐照顾自己想让自己多些展示，但还是不好意思接话。

还是何老师懂了娜姐的意思，自然的说，“千玺前一阵不是刚好发新专辑了吗，叫温差感那个。”  
“噢我搜一下看看啊。”娜姐在手机上一顿操作，“啊找到了，十三首呢，我看看放哪首歌。[两个傍晚的月亮]吧，正好是晚上。”

天花板上映着旋转的星河，迷幻轻柔的曲调响起，歌词带着独有的情绪。

月亮消失在迂回里  
是红色的  
可这样的夜晚却没人在意了  
今天又怎样  
都不见了  
我才不要了解这所有的沮丧  
我才不要一个人  
经历那些难过的日子  
我们都一如既往什么都不会留下  
…… 

五个人坐在沙发上仰头望着绚烂光点，安静沉浸在缓拍的电子音中，竖琴弦乐勾勒出迷梦的幻境，磁性柔和的嗓音令人着迷。

易烊的视线落在轻声跟唱的千玺脸上，青年明亮澄澈的眸子在捕捉天花板上的星光，侧脸温柔纯真。  
歌词里不停重复的“不要一个人”  
不知道千玺是否愿意和他一起，凑成两个人。  
易烊想着在心底无奈地笑了，笑自己昏了头的幻想。

晚上千玺在被窝翻来覆去睡不着，拿起床头的手机开开关关的几次，心里长草似的痒。  
白天加了前辈的微信，千玺觉得和偶像的关系又近了很大一步。  
想到了什么赶紧点开微信把自己发过的朋友圈翻了个遍，确认了下除了一些景色没什么不妥的。  
又去易烊的朋友圈看了看，之前已经看过一遍了，有些工作宣传还有日常的朋友小聚。  
仔细的把图片双指放大，顶端突然弹出消息框，是他规规矩矩备注的“易烊前辈”发来的。  
千玺突然有些紧张。

[明天早上就拜托你叫早啦！]  
下面还配了一张可爱猫咪的表情包。

千玺想起来明天自己还有惩罚，叫全员起床。握着手机犹豫了一会儿好像说晚安比较合适。  
[好我记得，易哥晚安。]  
然后在表情库里划来划去挑了一个晚安的表情发过去。  
对面正在输入闪了两秒，发过来一个盖被子的猫咪。

又是猫咪，千玺很喜欢。

有一句话是这么说的，“年少时不能遇到太惊艳的人，否则余生都无法安宁度过。”  
千玺对易烊有业务上的崇拜、为人上的尊敬、性格上的赞赏、形象上的迷恋。  
心中那束光一样的人物来到自己面前，近距离接触却总是放不下景仰，对前辈这个致命吸引体，千玺一万个心动，然而不敢逾越。

闭上眼睛回忆一天的事情，反复确认每一幕自己做的够不够好，不想给前辈留下一点不好的印象。

少年人的欢喜压不住，不然也不会在采访时说想和前辈合作，这是千玺有些任性的明目张胆。他想让那个人知道，但是知道之后呢？他没想过。如今真的有合作了，反而紧张。千玺有些怨自己，可是控制不住自己的心理活动。  
青年带着烦恼入梦，手机还攥在手里。

定了三个闹钟，把自己从昏睡中拽出来，今早没费什么劲，可能是因为心里有事。  
抓紧时间穿衣服洗漱，开始执行任务。  
先敲了何老师的门，何老师很快就开门了，“hello千玺早上好，我已经起了，你去叫其他人吧。”

千玺又去敲娜姐的门，倚着门轻柔地喊，“娜姐，起床啦。”  
里面传出元气十足的声音，“千玺我醒了～”  
“好，那我去叫别人。”

顺着楼梯走到一楼，先蹲在猫窝前看了看，点点和苔已经醒了，把它们抱出来亲昵地撸了几下，“早安呀，昨晚睡得好吗？嗯？”  
点点的小脑袋顶着千玺的手心，喵呜着回应。  
“哥哥先去叫早，你们先吃猫粮好不好。”  
说着给猫食盒填满，看两只小猫埋头吃早饭，笑出了甜甜的梨涡。

千玺连敲了几下花房的男客房都没有回应，可能是睡太熟了，等了十几秒又敲了一阵，还是没人应。  
纠结要不要进去，试探着压了一下门把手，没有锁直接开了。  
千玺悄悄地推开门，果然易烊和小赵还在睡，千玺走到床边轻声叫了两声易哥，人没有醒。  
清了清嗓子扩大了音量，易烊哼了一声翻了个身，面对千玺，却没有睁眼。  
千玺摇了摇前辈露在被子外面的胳膊，没想到被睡梦中的人应激的反手拽住了手腕，整个人摔在了易烊身上。  
千玺惊呼一声，亲密的姿势让自己深陷柔软被罩上前辈的气息中，反应过来自己正压着前辈，心脏狂跳。

易烊没想到千玺这么瘦，一摔这骨头硌得自己眉头紧皱。得亏自己戏好，忍住了没破功。

千玺不敢乱动，自己的手腕还被前辈握着，赶紧抬头看了一眼前辈和小赵，幸好两人还没醒，千玺哭的心都有了，这叫什么事儿啊，要是让人看见了可丢死人了。  
转念又想到到处都是摄像头，千玺赶紧撑着床坐起来，前辈结实的胸膛自己已经匆匆领略过了，咽了下口水不敢再想，扳开易烊的手指，起身站在床前，重新大声喊他们的名字。

这次易烊揉了揉眼睛醒了，自然的和他道了早安，好像完全不知道刚才发生的事。千玺犹豫了一下还是没好意思和前辈坦白，听到前辈让自己先上去，他帮着叫小赵起床。千玺乐意至极，满口答应着就逃出了花房。

易烊看着青年慌乱地跑了，揉了揉被他硌得生疼的肩膀，笑出了声。  
真是可爱的小猫，脸红成那样还没消下去呢。

千玺心慌的回到客厅，何老师和娜姐刚洗漱完下楼准备做早餐。他做了个深呼吸平复心情，帮着摆碗筷。

点点又踱着猫步黏过来撒娇，千玺揉着它的小脸心思却飘到了花房。

娜姐做好煎蛋吐司，两位小帮手也收拾好来到了餐区，热情的打了招呼，气氛依旧融洽。  
易烊早上没有做造型，昨天气场全开的背头今天也变成了顺毛，更像个温柔学长了。  
千玺偷偷看易烊的表情，很正常应该是不知道刚刚的小插曲，让他稍稍放了心。

早餐期间何老师还表扬千玺叫早很成功，千玺只笑了笑，心想这事赶快过去吧，不要再提了。

“小赵，你们昨晚睡得还好吗？那个养生床垫还适应吗？”娜姐眯着眼开玩笑。  
“很好啊娜姐，早上起来神清气爽的。”  
娜姐被小赵的耿直逗的大笑，“那就好那就好，都是节目组特意准备的。”

吃完饭大家聚在一起探讨今天直播的事，谈天说地过了本就短暂的上午，吃完午饭千玺抱着苔给它顺毛。  
苔是个高冷美猫，没有点点那么爱撒娇，千玺把它抱在怀里还得追着去要亲亲。  
易烊在旁边笑着看他逗猫，视线落在青年撅起的唇上，看起来粉嫩又柔软，饱满的唇珠翘着，不知道触感什么样。  
喉头滚动，易烊扭头去看窗外的景色，录节目呢，可不能失神。

下午直播的时光依旧是欢乐的，连线的听众带来五花八门的生活故事，这次直播也少不了感情话题。解决了一位听众的烦恼后，娜姐又开始搞事cue千玺了，“诶千玺喜欢什么类型的呢？”

“哈哈哈娜娜你别这么问他啊。”何老师在旁边笑着解围。

“好那我换个问法哈，也不是说交女朋友，就是千玺是更喜欢和易烊这样体贴温和的人相处，还是喜欢小赵这样活泼闹腾的人相处呢？”

千玺腼腆地咬了咬唇，抬头看了一眼易烊，视线相对又赶紧移开眼，“我…呃我都喜欢，只要合得来都可以。”

“好，听众朋友们记住了吗，想和千玺成为朋友得看眼缘儿哈哈哈。”

广播小站一片笑声，易烊盯着只留给自己一个侧脸，可耳朵却红得明显的千玺，心里琢磨着好像明白了什么。

录制接近尾声，再住一晚大家就要离开了，晚上在房间谈心，小赵说舍不得这里自由放松的氛围，易烊应和着，心里加一句也舍不得这里的可爱甜豆千玺。

第二天五个人分别的时候交流了一下路线，千玺要回北京，正好和易烊顺路可以一起。同一班飞机，两个助理坐在后排，心里想的一样，自己老板终于圆梦了。

“千玺，你回去有什么事吗？”  
“没事，就是在家待着等下次录制。”  
“那要不要一起玩几天？”  
“啊？可以吗？”  
千玺没想到前辈会约自己出去玩，心里当然是激动的。

后面俩助理听到心下了然，得，这感情又得更进一步了。

回北京后两位助理放了小假，影帝和千玺私下约了好几次，一起吃饭打游戏，其间易烊没少触碰试探青年的反应，千玺只是害羞的下意识躲开，留下脸红却不恼。  
梨涡和笑眼勾的易大影帝心里像是猫爪在挠。

一天晚上千玺在家陪楠楠玩，接到了易烊的电话，电话那头很乱，千玺听到易烊含糊的声音，然后是一个稍微清晰一点的男声，“你好请问是易烊的朋友吧？他现在在国贸酒店112包间喝醉了，你能来接他一下吗？我要送别人，实在不顺路。”  
“噢好，那你等我一下，我马上到。”

千玺和家里打了声招呼就赶紧出了门。  
赶到酒店的时候只剩易烊一个人趴在桌子上了，满桌凌乱的酒菜。  
千玺叫了声易哥，易烊直起身看他，“千玺你来啦。我没事儿，刚才有点醉了，他们小题大做非要打电话叫人来接我，撂了电话被他们喂了碗醒酒汤，我好多了。”  
“噢，那易哥我还是送你回家吧，安全一点。”

易烊站起来脚步还有些虚浮，但也能差不多走直线，千玺扶着他到门口打了车，易烊报了自家地址，然后就闭着眼休息。  
千玺这才好好打量男人，喝了酒有些上脸，面上一片醉酒红晕，仰着头凸起的喉结明显，衬衫扣子也解开了好几颗，胸肌把衬衫撑得紧绷，满身带着迷人的荷尔蒙。

千玺付了打车钱，扶着易烊下车开房门，千玺在门口乖乖换了鞋跟着前辈进屋。

给男人倒了一杯水，看着他喝完，千玺总觉得进到前辈家里过于私人的空间不太好。  
“易哥，要是没事的话，那我就先回去了。”

“等一下千玺，我有点不舒服，你再陪我一会儿。”男人紧皱着眉，揉着太阳穴，说话声音很轻。

“好。”千玺坐在沙发上静静的等，过了几分钟又开口，“易哥，要不我去给你买几盒牛奶，这个也解酒的。”

“没事，我先去洗个澡。”

“啊行…”

千玺在沙发上坐立不安，前辈在浴室洗澡，哗哗的水声让他扰得他心乱。

夜深人静孤男寡男酒后乱性…  
千玺浑身一激灵，赶紧摇了摇头，柔顺的发丝也慌张地颠起来。  
不要胡思乱想了，这样太不尊重前辈了。

此时千玺脑子里这个正直前辈正在浴室盘算着吃掉他，易烊根本没醉，顶多算个微醺，洗了澡已经清醒了。不过今晚小猫都主动来家里了，也没有白白放他走的道理。  
这段时间的相处易烊发觉千玺也对自己有感觉，只是两人没有挑明，倒不如今晚说开了，免得两人再搞什么苦哈哈的双向暗恋。

易烊穿着系带浴袍趿拉着拖鞋走出浴室，千玺蹭的站起身。  
“没事，你坐吧。”易烊擦着头发也坐到了沙发上。  
千玺眼神四处乱飘，耳朵却听着旁边毛巾摩擦发丝的唰唰声。

“你是不是有点喜欢我啊？”  
易烊突然的问句打破了室内的安静。

千玺惊讶地转头看向身边的人，全身的血都瞬间开闸似的往头上涌，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，怀疑自己听错了话，因为前辈的眼神过于淡定，像是在问什么平常事。

“啊？”  
千玺下意识啊了一声，转瞬突然觉得这话耳熟，这不是自己电影里的台词吗？  
过于深刻的对手戏，千玺现在还记得女主角的回答，试探着回了一句，“我喜欢你什么？”  
语气里满是疑惑。

易烊笑了，“不喜欢还跟我回家啊？”

千玺觉得自己脑子都不转了，这是什么情况？影帝在和自己对戏？  
影帝喝醉了都有这爱好？也太敬业了吧！

千玺压下浑身的怪异感，磕磕巴巴的接着说，“没…没想到你会带我来这儿。”

千玺正想着下一句台词呢，影帝突然毛巾一甩把自己压在了沙发上，呼吸喷在脸上，声音性感又低沉，“带你回来就是为了睡你。”

千玺觉得自己从头发丝儿酥到了脚指盖，大气都不敢喘，脸蛋爆红，“易哥…你醉了…”

“我是醉了…千玺，酒后吐真言，我喜欢你，想和你在一起。”  
千玺觉得自己脑子里堆满了礼炮桶，前辈的话带着火花钻到耳朵里，把引线全都点燃，噼里啪啦的烟花炸得他神志不清。

“千玺，你是喜欢我的吧，从来不拒绝我的触碰，还总是那么害羞…”

没想到自己的心思早就被男人看穿，千玺努力看清男人的眼睛是否醉酒迷蒙，被身上人过于热情的注视击退。  
易烊潮湿的发丝刮得自己脸痒，千玺伸手挡住自己的脸，闷闷地说，“易哥，你别开玩笑了。”  
拉下千玺的手十指相扣，“我没开玩笑，千玺，我想吻你。”  
说完不给他反应的时间，凑过去吻住青年的唇，果然和想象中一样又软又好亲。

千玺睁大了双眼，被影帝压着索吻，这个认知让他觉得可能还在梦里没醒。男人不停吸吮着自己的舌，掠夺自己的呼吸，霸道又强势的湿吻带着淡淡的酒味，千玺觉得自己也醉了，醉倒在易烊的温柔缠绵里。  
闭上眼睛把感官集中在唇舌上，试探着回应男人，喉头滚动咽下津液，仍有一些从嘴角溢出，男人舌尖一卷又舔回口中。  
吻尽最后一点空气，分开双唇喘着气，男人在千玺耳边说着情话，“小千好甜，吻不够。”

千玺耳朵很敏感，轻颤着身子躲。男人轻笑一声，揽着腰把人从沙发上抱起来坐到自己腿上。面对面跪坐在男人腿上，千玺惊讶地吸了口气。  
易烊学着青年和猫咪亲昵的动作，把人抱在怀里和他蹭鼻尖。“小漂亮，喜欢哥哥吗？”

千玺张了张嘴，用气声回了句，“喜欢…”  
千玺觉得自己一定是疯了，影帝酒后说喜欢自己，自己就信了，说不定明天一早天亮了就当什么都没发生过了。可是此时此刻的易烊太性感了，他抗拒不了，就算是一场梦，他也想珍惜这机会做下去。

男人听到满意的答案，眯着眼又凑上去和他接吻，唇舌交缠间大手伸进青年的卫衣，抚摸他细瘦的脊骨。  
感受到千玺环在自己后背的双手紧张地揪着浴袍，易烊被他青涩的反应取悦了，放开嘴唇去吻他的耳垂，咬着耳朵软肉轻磨。

千玺浑身泛起一阵阵的酥麻感，下腹也胀胀的，耳垂被男人又吸又咬，忍不住轻哼出声。  
甜腻的呻吟激得影帝也难以继续装下去，灼热的呼吸喷在耳边，“小千，想不想和哥哥做点儿快乐的事？”  
情动的千玺已经说不出拒绝的话，可也害羞说不出口同意，只是撒娇似的叫着易哥。

易烊知道他面子薄，把人抱起来走进卧室。  
陷在柔软的床上，又缠绵地吻了许久，易烊把猫儿的衣服都脱掉，小猫咪呜着撒娇，粉嫩肉垫害羞的遮住胸前的红果，细长的腿也紧并着，整个身子扑欶欶地轻颤。  
“别怕。”

易烊抚摸着身下人的身体，滑嫩的触感带着细瘦骨骼的硬硌，太瘦了。  
男人的手带着欲火，所触之处都撩起一片情热，千玺情动地呻吟，被男人温柔的前戏刺激得肉棒起立。  
易烊把两人的性器握在一起撸动，嘴上吸咬着千玺的乳粒，双重快感夹击下，千玺很快就射了精。  
“好多啊，多久没射过了？”

犯规啊太犯规了，明明是自己心里遥不可及的偶像，现在却在床上和自己讨论这么私密的生理问题，千玺觉得自己快顶不住了，整个神经系统已经崩溃，高潮后的恍惚满足感让他舒爽不已，张嘴也不知道要说什么，喘息着胡乱重复，“好久了，好久了…”

易烊勾了勾唇，把精液抹在穴口，小穴敏感地收缩。  
“这里有没有被别人碰过？”  
指尖在穴口按揉，轻抚会阴增添快感。  
千玺快速地摇了摇头，“没有…”

从床头柜翻出一瓶润滑剂，挤在手上为千玺做扩张。  
易烊没带人回来过，这瓶是他平时用飞机杯疏解欲望时的必备润滑。

后面被手指进入的感觉太奇怪了，胀痛又难受，千玺呜咽着揪紧了床单，易烊边戳刺边找千玺的敏感点，蹭过凸起时千玺猛地蹬了下腿，浑身紧跟着一抖，呻吟声也变了调。  
易烊不停的碾过敏感点，千玺难过地摇着头呻吟，“啊…易哥…那里…”  
肉穴里越来越湿，化开的润滑剂混着千玺分泌的肠液让手指的进出愈发顺畅。

易烊抽出手指把千玺翻了个身，跪趴在床上细瘦的腰塌着，浑圆的屁股翘起。男人俯身去舔弄性感的腰窝，双手用力把握着弹软臀肉，千玺眼前是一片褶皱的床单，迷蒙地感受男人的爱抚，红润的嘴唇不停溢出呻吟。

掰开两瓣臀肉露出隐秘的穴口，换上硬挺的性器往里顶，千玺浑身紧绷本能的排斥巨物。易烊伏在他身上，双手绕到身前去抚摸青年的乳珠和肉棒，让他动情的放松身体，腰上使力往里挺动。  
整个身体被男人压在身下锁在怀里，千玺浑身酥麻不已，穴口也慢慢被男人顶开，收缩着尝试接纳硕大的龟头。

进入时费了不少劲，千玺胸膛剧烈起伏着，脑袋埋在枕头里压抑着痛呼，呜咽的泪水沾湿了枕套，男人不停的揉弄他的性器和会阴，快感逐渐和疼痛交融，激起难耐的索求。  
处子的肉穴紧致热情，收缩吸咬着粗硬性器，湿热的肠液浇在柱头，易烊粗喘着捏住千玺的腰缓慢抽动。  
千玺随着男人的动作晃动着身子，枕头闷得喘不过气，偏头呻吟着剧烈呼吸，“易哥…啊…好大…嗯啊…痛…”  
“嗯…一会儿就不痛了，宝贝好紧。”

身体被男人不停侵占，耳边是羞人的情话，被自己默默爱慕了很久的人亲昵地叫宝贝，千玺动情地缩着穴肉，满胀的情欲化成眼泪一直流。

身体的痛感逐渐被渴求取代，千玺的呻吟也愈发缠人不满，易烊听出变化，腰上动作不再缓和，加快的抽插的速度，一下下往穴内猛顶。  
湿热的肉穴夹得男人舒爽难当额角冒汗，没想到平日害羞的青年，在床上身体这么热情，啪啪的肉体撞击声混着一室的呻吟低喘，淫靡不已。

手机振动声突兀的响起，一开始两人并没有理，后来一连响了一串，千玺才逐渐拉回神志，想起来自己好像没和家人说晚上不回去，哼吟着请求，“易哥…啊可能是…我妈妈…呜…啊…”  
男人实在不舍得这时候退出销魂的小穴，撑起身把青年抱在怀里，小孩把尿似的站起来抽插，走了几步把人放到地毯上，任他在一地凌乱的衣服堆里翻找手机。

千玺咬着下唇让自己清醒一点，男人在性事上太强势，从床上做到地上都不抽出性器。凭借仅存的一丝理智点开微信，果然是妈妈问自己怎么还不回家。身体被男人不停顶撞按不准键盘，千玺试了几次崩溃的一直哭，“易哥…不要了…呜嗯…”  
易烊怕把人逗过了头，揽着身子把人抱坐在地毯上，观音坐莲式紧贴着青年的背，呼吸喷在耳侧，“宝贝想打什么字，哥帮你，嗯？”

“嗯…告诉妈妈，朋友喝醉了…要…要照顾他…今晚不能回家了…”

“千玺怎么撒谎呢？明明是和哥做爱，要做一整晚的…”  
说着男人又向上挺了一下腰。

“呜…嗯…易哥…”  
千玺转过头，通红的眼睛水润清亮，哭红的鼻头委屈地抽着。  
男人看一眼心就软得不行了，舍不得再欺负他，“好，别哭了，哥帮你打字。”

男人也心急，噼里啪啦的打完一串，中间输入错误又改了两次，发送过去几秒看到妈妈同意的回复，把手机甩到一边，抱着千玺猛烈的操弄。

青年趴在柔软的地毯上，身子不停耸动，男人的性器又胀大了些，把湿软的穴肉撑得紧满，急促的抽插一下下磨过敏感点，带着十成的力道顶在肉穴深处。  
初尝情欲的青年哪知道性事是这么让人沉沦缠绵，失神到大脑一片空白，酥麻战栗全集中到身下，嘴里无意义的呻吟着，给男人最真实的反馈刺激。

青年的身子硌手，屁股倒是肉感十足，胯下撞在臀肉上啪啪的带起荡漾臀波，软嫩的浑圆被拍打得一片潮红。掐着细腰剧烈的挺动，性器被紧紧箍住，小穴贪恋的吸咬。  
“宝贝…太棒了。”  
男人眯着眼粗喘，不时夸赞身下的极品尤物。  
青年总跟受了刺激一样更强烈的呻吟，尾音磨人地吊着男人的心，换来更狠力的操弄。  
边动腰还要逼着青年说荤话，“喜不喜欢哥哥干你？”  
“啊…喜…喜欢…哈…呜嗯…”  
千玺带着泣声迎合男人，柔软的身子一晃一晃的，腰塌到极限，屁股高高的翘着，把穴口送到男人方便发力的位置。

抽插了无数下，男人下腹一紧，射意袭来，一股股热烫的精液浇在肉穴深处，粗喘着感受着穴肉被灌满紧缩，耳边是青年高亢的呻吟。

千玺膝盖颤抖着撑不住身体，男人缓了一会儿把人抱到床上，压红的膝盖和手肘是对刚才激烈性事的隐秘暗示，没了阻碍的小穴往外淌着白浊精液，床上的可人儿怎么看都是一副被欺负狠了的样子。

千玺紧闭着眼睛，睫毛不安的颤抖，小口喘息着平复心跳，侧躺在床上浑身不敢动，下身流淌的感觉太强烈，小穴收缩着把精液往外挤。  
感受到男人靠近的呼吸，轻柔的吻落在脸颊，身体被温热的大手抚摸，千玺浑身紧绷地捏住床单。  
“小千宝贝，我爱你，不是醉话噢。”

千玺唰地睁大了眼睛，对上男人深情的脸，嘴巴微张着，却不知道要说什么。  
前辈也喜欢自己吗？千玺不知道能不能当真，他不敢想。  
看出青年眼里的迷茫，易烊叹了口气，“我从很久以前就注意到你了，后来也一直关注着你的作品，比你在媒体前公开表明想和我合作还要早哦。”

“刚开始只是欣赏，后来不知道怎么了，可能是你太迷人了吧，想占有你，想让你成为我的。”  
男人低缓地说着让千玺根本平静不下来的告白。

“易哥…”

“千玺，和我在一起吧。”

“易哥，你打电话说你醉了是不是骗我的？”

没想到青年这时候和自己算账，影帝的戏说来就来，“那时候我真的有点醉了，朋友们就说找人接我，他们点开通讯录发现你是置顶…”

千玺听了脸上又热了起来，害羞地垂眸不再问。

易烊喜欢他青涩的模样，揉着臀肉逗弄他，语气却正经，“你还没说要不要和哥在一起。”

千玺被男人撩拨得嘤咛出声，推拒着男人的大手，哼唧出一个字，“要…”

料到青年会同意，亲耳听到还是激动不已，“那要不要再做一次？”

“疼！”千玺皱着眉抬眼，小嘴撅着控诉。

“乖，这次哥轻一点儿。”说完不等他再拒绝，堵住红润的唇深吻，大手继续在青年身上点火。

[End]

番外

易烊作为《朋友请听好》飞行嘉宾这期的收视率达到了前所未有的巅峰，当日综艺榜断层第一，热搜话题也是层出不穷。  
易烊抱着千玺窝在沙发里准时看节目，点开视频软件，推荐版头首位的一句简介依然是十足的标题党八卦风。

[易烊首秀惊艳刀工，千玺叫早扑倒影帝。]

配图左侧还是千玺倒在影帝床上的镜头。  
嗯…节目组很会找爆点。

影帝一如既往的戏好，无辜又疑惑的眼神看着青年，“这是怎么回事？”  
千玺一个头两个大，万万没想到节目组把这段剪辑出来当做看点公开处刑。磕磕巴巴的向男人描述了一遍那天早上的小尴尬。  
影帝看着爱人的羞涩模样，强忍着笑意，满眼的宠爱。

这期节目播出后，  
#千玺扑倒易烊#  
#千玺易烊小互动#  
#千玺叫早#  
#易烊刀工#  
#千玺理想型#  
热搜上了十几个，这两个免费宣传板让本就热度十足的节目又火了一把。

磕学家纷纷高举易千大旗，CP超话、剪辑图集应援曲…  
各类产出一茬接一茬，直接登顶CP榜榜首。

千玺哭笑不得，这可难办了，CP粉眼睛堪比显微镜，以后两人可怎么避嫌啊。

影帝在心里打着小算盘，不错不错，等哪一天公开了，看这架势也会容易很多。


End file.
